Aljate
by Ma Junior
Summary: Yugi/Tea *One can always find another love* implications of Yaoi


Alejate  
  
by: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Alejate by Josh Groban  
  
  
  
Yugi smiled to himself in the mirror as he was getting ready for his date that night with his long time girlfriend, Tea. Yugi looked over his shoulder at his Yami, who was sitting idly flipping through a magazine on duel monsters.  
  
" Hey Yami do I look okay?" Yugi asked. Yami paused and looked up, and smiled at his light.  
  
" You look very nice aibou" Yami commented as he looked Yugi over. Yugi smiled brightly, " Thanks Yami I have to go pick up Tea for our date now", he said give Yami one last smile and walked out the door.  
  
Yami sighed sadly and resumed to flipping through his magazine.  
  
~I never felt so much love in my soul And no one loved me more than you did Because of you I laughed and cried I was reborn also~  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell, and was quickly answered by a radiant Tea.  
  
" You look very nice tonight Tea" Yugi commented blushing, which caused the girl to also blush.  
  
" Well let's get going" Tea said hooking her arm with Yugi as they started toward the resturant.  
  
~All I had, I gave to keep you here I know that saying goodbye is best Suffering, I will pay for my mistake And nothing will be the same I have to accept it And find the strength in me for this goodbye~  
  
As they were seated, Yugi noticed Tea starting to get nervous and staring off into the distance.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong Tea" Yugi said putting his hand on hers. Tea looked up at him and blinked.  
  
" Umm, Yugi y-you I h-have to t-tell you somet-thing" Tea looked close to tears, and Yugi started to get worryed.  
  
"It's okay Tea you can tell me anything" Yugi replied offering a small soothing smile.  
  
Tea swallowed, " Yugi I have found someone else", then looked up into Yugi's face. Yugi sat there frozen in shock. His girlfriend and friend found someone else, tears started to prickle in his eyes.  
  
" W-who is h-he" Yugi said putting on a fake smile. He could see the relief flooding over Tea, and his heart broke into smaller pieces.  
  
" Well he's actually one of my fellow peers at the studio I dance at" she said with happiness in her eyes, " His name is Kai, and he is real good to me".  
  
Yugi felt sick, he had to get out of there, " I just remembered that I have to watch the shop for my grandfather tonight" Yugi said running out of the resturant.  
  
~Just walk away I cannot bear it anymore There's no way to go back in time Forget it and let me go on alone with my solitude~  
  
Yugi didn't know where he was going until he reached the entrance to the park. With tears blurring his vision he hastily made his way to a park bench. Sitting down with a sob, he put his face in his face and cried.  
  
* I always thought that she was the one* he thought miserably. He then noticed how dark it was getting and dragged himself up and started walking home.  
  
~Go away, tell me goodbye I will resign myself to go on without you warmth And I will never understand what happened If there's nothing I can do Just walk away~  
  
Tired from his crying, he walked in planning on going staight to bed, but stopped when he saw his worried Yami sitting on the couch looking at him, he felt the tears rushing back.  
  
Yami walked up and wrapped his arms around his light and lead him over to the couch. Keeping Yugi in his embrace sat down and stroked his hair and Yugi sobbed into Yami's shirt.  
  
" Y-yami s-she d-d-dumped m-me f-for s-" Yugi hiccuped but was silenced with Yami's finger to his mouth.  
  
"I know, I know aibou, I know. It will be alright" Yami hushed. This seemed to calm Yugi down.  
  
~I'm not going to repent for yesterday Loving you and I know, woman For that love For always being faithful Today I have to be strong and learn~  
  
" Thank you Yami" Yugi said and he wrapped his arms around Yami and leaned his head on his shoulder falling asleep.  
  
*Well it's a start* Yami thought with a smile and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for reading! My First YUGIOH fic is done!!!!! Please Review! -Ma Junior 


End file.
